Such a device is disclosed in WO 2011/054943 A1. The device comprises two support arrangements. Each of the support arrangements has a support bar, on one side of which a first fastening element is provided. The solar panel has a rectangular frame that includes two opposite struts. To set up the solar panel, the one strut is hung on the first fastening elements. Then, a pivoting support wall provided in the area of the other strut is folded out of a transport position into a support position and mounted, for example by means of screws or rivets, to second fastening elements that are also fastened to the support bar. Setting up the conventional solar panel requires fastening elements and a screwing or riveting tool. Apart from that, each type of support wall must have second fastening elements corresponding to it on the support bar. This makes its manufacturing expense relatively high.
The goal of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, a device should be specified that allows rapid, simple, and secure support of solar panels on an essentially horizontal base, for example a flat roof. Another goal of the invention is for the device to be universal, i.e., to allow the setup of different commercially available solar panels.
This is accomplished by the features of the present embodiment.